Valentine's Heartbeat
by Love Live Fanbase
Summary: Kazu dan Nico sudah lama bersahabat, mereka adalah teman yang baik yang selalu pulang sekolah bersamaan. Namun tiba-tiba di suatu pagi, sikap Nico mulai berubah.. apakah yang terjadi? / Finalis "Nico no Monogatari"!


**Valentine's Heartbeat**

Fanfiksi Finalis Event "Nico no Monogatari"

by Anindita Rafa

.

.

.

Aku bergegas pergi ke sekolah, 15 menit lagi bel masuk akan berdering. Di tengah cuaca yang dingin ini lah yang membuatku kelolosan tidur hingga tak sadar sudah waktunya sekolah. Aku pun terpaksa memaksakan kakiku untuk berlari menuju ke sekolah. 'semoga tidak terlambat' pikirku. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dengan keringat yang bercucuran. "hah.. hah… syukur aku tidak telat.." ujarku dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. "apa yang kau lakukan?!" tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara didepanku, akupun segera mendongakkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. "ah, ternyata kamu nico-chan!" seruku saat aku melihatnya berdiri di depanku, "akhirnya kamu sadar juga.." Nico menghela nafas.

"ahaha…- eh?! Tunggu Nico-chan sedang apa kau disini? 5 menit lagi bel berdering" ujarku sambil melihat ke arah jam tanganku. "aku harusnya yang bertanya begitu! Kenapa kau bisa telat?!" kesal Nico sambil menunjuk ke arahku, "ahaha.. soal itu-" "cukup, kita tidak punya waktu lagi, ceritanya saat dikelas saja!" ia langsung menarikku menuju gedung sekolah.

 **.**

 **~ Valentine's Heartbeat ~**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berdering, aku pun meregangkan tubuhku sesaat "yaah, akhirnya istirahat juga!" ujarku. "h-hei Kazu.." tiba tiba aku mendengar suara disampingku. "-wha?! Nico-chan, sejak kapan kau disitu?!" kagetku, "daritadi bodoh, makanya liat sekitar!" Nico lalu menendang kakiku. "aduh! A..ada apa sih?!" erangku kesakitan. "a..anu.." ia terdiam sebentar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, "hah? Apa?" tanyaku, "i..itu loh!" jawabnya, "iya, makanya itu apa?" tanyaku lagi. "ahaha.. itu.." ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "jawablah yang cepat" kesalku lama –lama. "apa kau bilang?!" ia seketika menatapku dengan tajam, "apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?.." tanyaku pelan, "Dasar Kazu bodoh! Dasar kejam!" ia lalu menendang kakiku dan kabur.

"Akh! Sakit! Kau kenapa sih?!" kesalku sambil memandangi sosoknya yang berlari keluar dari kelas. Nico sifatnya semakin lama semakin aneh, ada apa ya? Apa ia stress karna sekolah… . tiba tiba aku merasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku, "yo!" ujarnya. Aku pun menoleh, "ah, Eli-san, ada apa?" jawabku dengan ramah. "ada apa dengan Nico?" Tanya Eli sambil menatap curiga padaku. ".. entah kenapa ya?! Ahaha" aku balik bertanya sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana, sungguh, aku takut pada tatapan Eli. "kau tidak bertengkar dengannya kan?.." ia masih menatapku dengan serius. "tentu saja tidak! Kita kan teman dekat hahaha!" tawaku sambil ketakutan, "oh, begitu, baguslah, jangan pernah membuatnya sedih ya, aku percaya padamu" tanggapnya dingin sambil berlalu, "b..baik" jawabku sambil gemetaran. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa dia akan meneror ku jika aku tidak menurutinya.

 **.**

 **~ Valentine's Heartbeat ~**

 **.**

Ting.. tong..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring, para murid pun bersorak gembira. Aku lalu merapikan buku ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian menghampiri meja Nico, "Nico-chan, mau pulang bareng lagi?" tanyaku, "a-ah! T..tentu saja! Biasanya juga seperti itu kan?!" jawabnya sambil gelagapan. "ah.. tentu saja.." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku dan Nico kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dan meninggalkan gedung, ternyata cuaca masih saja tetap dingin seperti tadi. "hfftt.. Nico-chan, kenapa kau bersikap aneh tadi? Aku sampai diancam oleh Eli…" tanyaku sambil merinding mengingat kejadian tadi. "aneh apanya?!" kesalnya, pipi Nampak memerah, apa karena suhunya yang terlalu dingin ya? . "eh, Nico-chan.. kalau kau kedinginan harusnya kau bilang dong, aku akan meminjamkanmu jaket-" "Kyaa! Bukan begitu, bodoh!" ia memukulku dengan tas nya.

"aduh.. kamu ngapain sih?! Kenapa aku jadi dipukul?!" ujarku kesakitan. "ah! Maaf, bukan begitu.. ini hanya reaksi spontan saja haha, semacam perlindungan diri.." jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. "apanya perlindungan diri?! Lagipula aku kan tak melakukan apa apa!" kesalku. "ah.. mungkin saja..-" aku lalu memegang kening Nico, "Nico-chan kau agak panas-" "Waa! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum?!" ia terkejut lagi lalu mundur beberapa langkah. "bukan gitu! Aku kan hanya memeriksa keadaanmu, lagipula siapa yang kau sebut mesum?!" kesalku. "sudah sini… dasar" aku lalu memakaikannya jaket yang ku pakai, "apa sudah mendingan?" tanyaku. Ia terdiam sesaat, pipinya nampak bersemu lalu ia memalingkan pandangannya, "ya, terima..kasih.." jawabnya. Aku lalu tersenyum, "jadi daritadi kau kedinginan yah? Ahahaha! Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak bilang saja?" ujarku yang tak dapat menahan tawa. "heh?! Apa yang kau katakan?!" ia kembali kesal lalu menendang kaki ku. "Akh!" aku meringkik kesakitan, ia lalu tersenyum kecil, "ahahaha! Rasakan itu jika kau berani meledek seorang Nico!" ujarnya sambil tertawa dengan keras.

 **.**

 **~ Valentine's Heartbeat ~**

 **.**

Kamipun sampai berada di depan rumah Nico setelah perjalanan yang penuh dengan rasa sakit di kaki ku, "ah, Kazu, Jaketmu…" Ujar Nico, "ah, itu kembalikan saja besok" jawabku sambil tersenyum pelan, "eh, tapi..-" "sudah tak apa!" jawabku, "oh.. terimakasih ya.." ujarnya berterimakasih lagi. "oke, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya-"

"tunggu!" teriak Nico sambil menarik lenganku, "eh? Ada apa?" heranku sambil menatap ke arahnya. "a..anu.. soal itu.." ia menundukan kepalanya masih dengan tangannya yang menarik lenganku. "besok… bisakah kau datang awal sekali ke sekolah?" Tanya Nico, "ah.. bisa saja, kalau soal tadi aku telat kan karna cuacanya yang dingin hehe" aku menggaruk garuk pipiku. "begitu ya, tapi janji ya datang lebih awal? Kalau bisa kau datang jam 06:15" pintanya lagi.

"ah, tentu saja, kau lebih baik cepat ke rumahmu saja, pipimu sudah memerah gitu.." jawabku, karna pipinya Nico nampak semerah tomat sekarang. "a..aku tidak kedinginan!" kesalnya sambil menatap kearahku, matanya kini nampak lebih berkaca kaca daripada sebelumnya. "tapi janji ya? Besok datang jam segitu?" tanyanya lagi, melihat kondisi Nico yang seperti itu membuatku tak tahan menyuruhnya cepat ke rumah, apalagi ditambah tiupan angin yang dingin ini. Akhirnya kujawab saja, "baiklah, aku akan datang jam segitu, kalau bisa lebih awal lagi, tapi kau cepat masuk kerumahmu sekarang ya?" jawabku yang balas meminta. Nico nampak sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum dengan indah, "baik! Sampai jumpa besok ya, Kazu!" Nico melepas tarikannya dan melambai seiring ia memasuki halaman rumahnya. Aku pun balas melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum padanya.

 **.**

 **~ Valentine's Heartbeat ~**

 **.**

Sesuai janjiku kemarin dengan Nico, aku bangun jam 5 pagi. "hwaahh!" aku terbangun dari tidurku sambil mematikan alarm yang sangat ribut. "brrr, masih saja dingin.." aku kembali menggigil dan menatap ke jendela, langit masih nampak gelap, dan suhu yang dingin membuatku ingin kembali saja tidur. "tidak, tidak, aku sudah berjanji pada Nico, dia mungkin akan ke sekolah lebih awal juga" ujarku sambil membantah pikiranku sendiri, aku pun menarik diriku menuju ke kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **~ Valentine's Heartbeat ~**

 **.**

"hah… hah.." nafasku tersenggal senggal saat aku sampai disekolah, aku mengecek kembali jam tanganku , dan untung saja masih tertera pukul 06:10. Suhu disekolah tetap dingin seperti saat di rumah, angin terus berhembus, dan menambah hawa dingin. Namun tetap saja aku masih berkeringat usai berlari. "ah.. Kazu.." tiba tiba terdengar suara Nico, ia berdiri tepat dihadapanku. "hai Nico-chan! Liat kan?! Aku menepati janji" ujarku dengan semangat. Nico lalu tersenyum kecil, "bagus lah, ah.. ngomong ngomong aku mau memberikan ini" tiba tiba ia menyodorkan tas kertas yang lumayan besar. "eh? Apa ini?" aku menerimanya, "ini… kado valentine" ujarnya sambil menatap cuek. "ahaha, kado valentine ya? Kau biasa memberikannya padaku setiap tahun, terima kasih ya, aku bahkan lupa ini hari valentine" jawabku sambil tersenyum menatap Nico.

Tiba tiba ekspresi Nico berubah, "b..bukan.." ujarnya tiba tiba. "hah? Bukan?" heranku sambil menatapnya yang pipinya tiba tiba memerah. "i…ini kado valentine dariku sebagai wanita.. bukan sebagai teman… makanya.." ia mengalihkan pandangannya, nampak tak berani untuk menatap mataku. "makanya?" aku masih bingung oleh tingkah Nico yang tiba tiba berubah ini. "makanya!-" ia tiba tiba memegang tanganku, matanya menatap penuh keyakinan ke arahku, pipinya nampak semakin memerah ditambah uap dari nafas yang ia hasilkan.

"aku cinta kepadamu, Kazu!" ujarnya tiba tiba diantara sepinya halaman sekolah yang belum nampak murid berdatangan. Mataku terbelalak mendengar pernyataannya, aku kaget dan mungkin nyaris memerah. "Nico, apa mak-" belum sempat aku meyakinkan diriku atas pernyataannya itu tiba tiba ia berlari dan kabur masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. "oi, Nico-chan!" aku berlari mengejarnya, dan ia nampaknya menyadariku lalu mulai mempercepat larinya.

"Nico-chan, dimana kau?!" teriakku saat berada di dalam gedung, aku tak dapat melihat keberadaan Nico di sekitar sini. Aku kemudian naik ke lantai dua untuk memasuki kelas, mungkin dia berada disana. Aku lalu memasuki kelas dan melihat sekitar. Kelas nampak sangat sepi dan kosong, Aku hanya melihat Eli duduk didepan, posisi bangkunya berada. ah.. Eli ya.. . "A..anu , Apa Nico sudah datang ke kelas sebelumnya?" tanyaku membuat seolah bahwa Nico memang belum sampai ke sekolah, ini lebih baik daripada kutanya dengan 'apa kau melihat nico?'.

Ia lalu melirik ke arahku dengan tajam, "tidak, kaulah murid kedua yang datang dikelas ini setelahku, ia sepertinya belum masuk" jawab Eli pelan. "ahaha, baguslah!" aku lalu berjalan ke bangku ku , dan menatap ke tas kertas dari Nico dan melihat isinya. Nampak ada jaketku, sebuah kotak cokelat, syal dan kartu ucapan. 'banyak juga ya..' pikirku. Aku lalu menyembunyikannya di kolong dan akan kubuka saat sudah sampai di rumah. Selain itu, apasih yang dipikirkan gadis itu, tiba tiba menyatkan cinta, aku tak tahu harus merasa senang atau aneh. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Nico di kelas aku hanya berdiam diri di ruang kelas sambil menatap ke arah jendela dengan dinginnya udara kali ini.

 **.**

 **~ Valentine's Heartbeat ~**

 **.**

KRING KRING

Bel istirahat mulai berbunyi, aku segara berdiri untuk langsung menghampiri Nico dan menanyakan ada apa dengannya tadi pagi. Namun baru saja aku bangkit dari kursiku, Nico langsung berlari kabur keluar kelas. Melihat tindakannya yang tiba tiba itu aku segera mengejarnya namun ku tak menemukan tanda tanda dari Nico, "dimana sih dia itu?..." gumamku, "Ada masalah?" suara Eli yang tiba tiba berada di belakangku membuatku terkejut dan segera membalikkan badanku. "a.. t-tidak ada apa apa kok Eli-san! Hehe" jawabku sambil gelagapan, membuatku berkeringat dingin. "sudah kukatakan bukan, sekali kau membuatnya sedih, aku tak akan memaafkanmu" tegasnya. "haha! Tidak kok! Justru aku heran.. kenapa dia menghindariku hari ini?" jawabku yang tak tahan untuk menahan kejadian hari ini. Karna jujur saja, sebelumnya Nico tidak pernah seperti ini.

"oh, begitu ya? Kau harusnya bilang dari awal" tanggap Eli sambil melipat tangannya dengan agak santai. "Eli-san.. bisa kau tanyakan kepada Nico kenapa dia bertindak seperti ini?" pintaku akhirnya, Eli lalu menatapku sesaat, "tentu saja, bagaimanapun aku tak mau Nico jadi seperti ini terus" jawabnya. Ternyata ia membantuku hanya karena Nico… . "nah, aku akan pergi mencarinya sebentar, masalahmu akan cepat selesai" ujar Eli yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Aku hanya terdiam di kelas, entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit berdebar kalau mengingat pernyataannya tadi. Perasaan apa ini? Entah kenapa saat aku mengingat wajah Nico, ia jadi nampak lebih manis dari biasanya. Ada apa ini..

 **.**

 **~ Valentine's Heartbeat ~**

 **.**

KRING KRING

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi , seperti yang sudah kuduga dari tindakan Nico, ia langsung berlari kabur meninggalkan kelas. Ia bahkan tak mau pulang bersamaku, apa ia membenciku? Tapi kalau dari pernyataannya tadi pagi, ku rasa tak mungkin. Jujur saja aku menjadi mulai sediki berharap. Tiba tiba Eli menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku, "maaf, ia tak mau menceritakannya.." ujar Eli kepadaku, aku menunduk terdiam sesaat dan lalu menatap ke arah Eli, "ah, tak apa Eli-san! Terimakasih.." ujarku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Eli lalu terdiam sesaat, "sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan pengganti karna tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu" ujar Eli tiba tiba. "heh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku keheranan. "kalau dilihat dilihat sepertinya ia tak ingin orang lain ikut campur masalahnya, jadi aku membuat janji ketemuan palsu untuk esok" jawabnya, aku terdiam sesaat. "hah?" tanyaku yang masih tak paham, "huftt.. begini ya, Kazu, aku berpura pura akan bertemu dengannya di sekolah jam 06:15 di gerbang sekolah, tempat biasa kalian saling menunggu. Namun aku takkan datang untuk memenuhi janji bertemu dengannya itu, nah saat itu, kau datanglah ke sekolah, kau akan bertemu dengannya, jangan sampai ia kabur. Mungkin masalah ini akan selesai jika hanya kalian berdua yang tahu" Jelas Eli dengan panjang lebar. Aku terkejut sesaat dan langsung menunduk di hadapan Eli, "Eli-san terimakasih banyak! Kau memang bisa diandalkan" seruku dengan senang. "tentu saja" jawabnya kalem, aku langsung kembali bangkit dan mulai berlari meninggalkan kelas, "sampai jumpa! Eli-san!" lambaiku ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **~ Valentine's Heartbeat ~**

 **.**

Aku seketika merebahkan diriku diatas kasur masih dengan baju seragam dan tas sekolahku, "hah.. melelahkan sekali" ujarku kepada diriku sendiri sambil mnenatap ke arah tas kertas yang diberikan Nico. "mungkin sekarang aku harus membongkarnya" aku lalu duduk disatas kasur sambil mengambil satu per satu barang yang ada didalamnya. Pertama aku mendapatkan jaketku, "sepertinya sudah dicuci" ujarku yang lalu mencium bau jaketku sendiri, "uhuk! Uhuk!" aku terbatuk batuk, karna wangi jaketku sangatlah menyengat seperti habis diberi pewangi dan parfum kebanyakan. "ini membuatku mual.." ujarku yang langsung menutup hidungku.

Aku lalu mengambil sebuah syal bewarna merah, "syal.. ada apa ini? Apa dia bersungguh sungguh memberiku ini? Tapi kenapa?.." aku lalu mencoba memakainya sesaat, "lumayan hangat" seruku yang agak kedinginan siang ini. Aku lalu mengambil benda lagi dan menemukan sebuah coklat, itu adalah coklat berbentuk hati dengan pita merah yang indah. Nico emang biasa memberiku coklat setiap tahun, namun tak pernah dengan kotak seperti ini, ia biasanya memberiku dengan membagikan kotak bekalnya yang berisi coklat. Aku terdiam melihat kotak itu, sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memakannya. Aku lalu mengambil lagi barang terakhir di tas kertas tersebut, dan menemuka kartu ucapan persegi penuh hiasan hati, aku lalu membaca isi kartu tersebut, :

" _Kazu.. maaf kalau mungkin aku bersikap aneh saat aku meneyerahkan tas ini  
Aku hanya terlalu malu, itu sebabnya aku menulisnya disini! Haha  
Tapi Kazu.. aku tak berbohong jika aku menyatakan perasaanku saat ku memberimu tas ini  
Aku mencintaimu, Kazu! w"_

Aku terdiam, entah kenapa di dalam didadaku berisi perasaan sesak yang mulai memuncak , aku mulai merasakan seketika jantungku mulai berdegup lebih cepat. Rasanya sangat menyelimutiku hingga aku langsung terbaring di kasurku. perasaan ini.. , perasaan yang menghangatiku di dinginnya suhu saat ini. Jangan jangan… . aku terdiam dan semakin merenungi perasaan ini dan melihat kartu tersebut. Bahwa,

Aku juga mencintai Nico.

 **.**

 **~ Valentine's Heartbeat ~**

 **.**

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju kesekolah, udara masih terasa dingin, namun aku tetap berjalan sambil memakai syal yang diberikan oleh Nico. Aku lalu sampai di gerbang sekolah, aku berjalan semakin masuk dan menemukan Nico berdiri diam disana. Ia nampak agak tertegun melihatku, mungkin lebih tertegun lagi melihat syal yang kupakai. Disaat ia masih terkejut itu aku langsung memegang tangannya, "jangan pergi" ujarku. Ia terdiam dan tak meronta, pipinya nampak lebih memerah dan menuruti kemauanku.

"maaf, kalau aku tak peka kenapa kau menghindariku kemarin…" ujarku sambil menatap ke arahnya, ia terdiam dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat. "salahku juga.." jawabnya dengan lirih, sangat berbeda dari gaya bicaranya yang biasanya. "N-Nico-chan.. aku.." aku mulai berbicara sesaat masih dengan tanganku yang menganggam kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk menatapku dengan pipinya yang memerah. "aku mencintaimu!-" "aku juga!" tiba tiba Nico menyauti ucapanku tiba tiba. Tangannya terasa gemetar di tanganku, "kau sudah menyatakannya kemarin.." ujarku berusaha membuat suasana lebih santai. "aku tak tahan lagi, aku ingin mengucapkannya dengan lebih berani di hadapanmu!.. mengertilah.."ujar Nico dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca. Aku lalu tersenyum, aku merasakan perasaan bahagia dan nyaman menyelimuti hatiku sepertinya syal ini menyelimuti leherku, "dan.. terimakasih atas hadiahnya kemarin.." ujarku. Ia pun tersenyum kecil. "tentu saja .. aku akan memberikan apapun agar Kazu senang!-"

Prok prok prok

Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara tepuk tangan, kami langsung menoleh dan menemukan Eli berdiri disana. "wha-?! Eli! Kau.. membohongiku!" Nico langsung kelagapan dan dan memegang tanganku lebih keberadaan Eli ini juga membuat ku malu dan ingin segera melompati pagar sekolah untuk melarikan diri. "aku kira kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan ini, jadi aku kesekolah, dan sepertinya kalian belum selesai, maafkan aku ya?" senyum Eli pelan, seenaknya menganggu orang lain saja. "uhh, kami belum berpasangan.. kami.. a-" Nico terdiam sesaat dan mulai menatap kearahku, seolah bertanya tanya 'apa hubungan kita sekarang?'. Aku terdiam dan semakin berdegub kencang .

Aku lalu menghela nafas, "sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya, fufu" aku lalu menatap ke arah Nico dan menghadapnya. "Nico-chan.. ma.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanyaku, pipinya Nico semakin memerah dan menatap kearahku dengan malu malu, sungguh sangat cantik. aku semakin berdegub kencang menunggu jawaban dari Nico. Nico.. cepatlah jawab..

"tentu saja! Aku mau menjadi pacarmu.." jawabnya sambil agak gelagapan. Kami seketika langsung menggandeng tangan, Eli lalu tersenyum kearah kami berdua. Dengan ini resmilah kami berpacaran, semua akan nampak berbeda sekarang, karna sahabatku telah berganti status saat ini. Perasaan bahagia di dada ini, yang menyelimutiku , yang membuatku bersemu merah. Dikarenakan perasaan antara aku dan Nico. Persahabatan kami ternyata membuahkan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar teman, aku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur dapat menggandeng tangan Nico dengan perasaan bahagia ini ditengah dinginnya cuaca. Bersama dengan Nico, aku merasa semua dapat dilakukan. Aku lalu tersenyum kearahnya, menatap kembali mata merah nya yang berkaca kaca itu. Sepertinya dingin cuaca yang menghampiri kita hari ini dapat kulalui dengan indah. Dimulailah masa muda ku yang penuh dengan mekarnya bunga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
